Candles in the Wind
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: When TK is killed Matt seeks revenge on the one he thought was responsible...but are there darker forves at work? all is not as it seems....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer and notes: Firstly I don't own Digimon so please don't sue me. Alos, I have borrowed the name's of Matt's band from Emperess of the Eclipse, sorry! , I didn't ask and I know I should've done!. So credit goes to Emperess for the names of the band. Also I strongly recommend you read any of her fics. So after reading this fic!, go and do that!.  
  
Anyways back to this fic, yet again I have chosen an angsty/ revenge sort of feel for my story and surprise, surprise there is Taito so you don't like it? Then click the back button now!  
  
And before I forget! I wanna thank Yamatoforever for reviewing all my fics!!!! Big thanks to you!!!!!  
  
1 Candles in the wind  
  
Part one – Caught in the middle  
  
  
  
"No! TK"! I yell, my voice hardly recognisable in the storm. The rain pours down and soaks my hair making in flop annoyingly in my eyes. I want to scream, long and loud.  
  
I've just seen my brother cut down by a digimon. Before I can even get to him I'm whipped back by the Digimon Emperor. The whip cuts into my cheek and I feel the blood run down my chin. I don't care I have to get to my brother.  
  
"Matt, stay back!, he'll kill you"! Tai shouts. He runs to me and his strong arms hold me back. I fight against him feeling hot tears in my eyes.  
  
"Tai please"! I beg struggling, trying to free myself from his grasp. I'm not aware of anything else around me. There's fighting, shouts and screams but that's all I know. I have to get to my brother.  
  
Tai's still holding me back as I start to scream, he's muttering soothing words to me, trying to get me to calm down before…………black.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tai….get over here!, Matt's waking up"! I hear someone call…I think it's Sora. I moan lightly, my head is killing me, the worst headache ever. My face…it's sore. I bring a hand up to it, I can feel a wound on my cheek. I suddenly remember….TK….that digimon….his screams….where is he?….I start to breathe faster and faster.  
  
"Matt, please just calm down". I feel arms hold me tightly. I'm pulled against someone, Tai. He lets me sob into his chest as the full realisation hits me. Is my little brother dead?.  
  
I can tell that they're skirting around this already, no-one's mentioned TK, they're all asking me how I am.  
  
"Oh, thanks God you're awake! , we thought we'd be out one singer"! Akira , one of my band rushes over to me.  
  
"Smooth Akira….." I hear Gendo muttering, they're obviously trying to stay away from the subject of death, I bet they're waiting any minute for me to ask where TK is.  
  
I break away from Tai's hold and ask the inevitable question.  
  
"Where's TK"?  
  
They all look at me, with varying degrees of sadness, regret and sympathy. I don't need to hear an answer.  
  
"Oh…..ok…….." I hang my head. I don't know what to do, I don't even know how I feel. I'm angry, for the Digimon Emperor at doing this to my little brother. Yet I'm totally upset about losing him but something in me won't let me cry.  
  
Once again, Tai puts his arms around me, but I feel nothing, except a wave of coldness rush through me.  
  
"No, Tai, get off me" I mutter, pushing him away.  
  
"Matt"? He looks at me, questioningly.  
  
"I said No Tai, just leave me alone". I get up off the sofa I was laying on. I don't even turn around to look at anyone as I walk out of the door.  
  
**  
  
He's gone. I can understand that much. He won't be there anymore when we go to the Digital World. He won't be there when I go to mom's flat, he won't be smiling at me anymore, saying how much he loves me and that I'm the best big brother in the world. He won't come round to my apartment anymore for holidays, I won't be able to take him sledding anymore on the hill in winter. He won't be at the beach in the summer. He won't be there anymore, he won't be by my side , he won't be there to help me and I can't help him anymore. I can't be there for him and I can't look after him anymore.  
  
This is how I feel, most of the time. However deep inside me, there's intense anger, intense anger for the one who caused this, the Digimon Emperor. Ken Ichijouji.  
  
I long for revenge. I want him to suffer like I am, like TK did. He deserves pain every last moment. And I, Yamato Ishida, am going to personally see to it that he suffers……..  
  
**  
  
Tai watched from the sidelines as Davis kicked the ball to another member of the soccer team, only to watch one of the opposition steal the ball away. Tai raised his hand to his head.  
  
"Why did I ever agree to coach the younger kids team"? He asked himself. He looked back to up to see that the ball had been passed on to another member of the opposite team. Tai did a double take…that boy…he looked so familiar. Tai stared at the boy who was concentrating hard on getting the ball further down the pitch. That blue/black hair….skinny frame….his confident movement…..it couldn't be….could it?…..Tai stared harder, the boy has passed the ball on and had turned to see Tai staring. The boy looked at Tai with harsh, cold eyes……..  
  
It clicked. This kid was Ken Ichijouji!…know better as the Digimon Emperor. Tai turned away from the pitch and silently cursed. He'd agreed to meet up with Matt after band practice….however Matt decided he wanted to catch the last five minutes of the game so he had told Tai to wait for him on the sidelines.  
  
Tai checked his digivice, the time told him that Matt would be here any second. This was all he needed. Matt hated Ken so much he was bound to cause some sort of scene when he arrived and saw him.  
  
Tai started to think of ways of how he could keep Matt away from seeing the teams, he was about to seriously think about one of the ideas when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tai turned around and sure enough, true to his word, was Matt.  
  
"Hey Tai, what's the score"? He asked with a slight smile on his face. Matt never fully smiled anymore.  
  
"Um………two one to the opposition……" Tai muttered.  
  
"Oh well…you win some…you lose some". Matt replied quietly. Tai gasped as his best friend scanned the pitch for Davis.  
  
Eventually Tai saw Matt's eyes stop and narrow at the sight of a player. Tai held his breath not knowing who Matt was staring at.  
  
"Um…what's so interesting"? Tai asked nervously.  
  
"Oh…nothing" Matt blinked and turned to his friend. "I just made my mind up about something". He offered his half smile. "Look Tai, I gotta take a raincheck on the pizza. I just remembered something I had to do". Without waiting for a reply, Matt disappeared.  
  
Tai silently cursed, Matt must have seen him. 


	2. In too deep

Notes: Here's part two for y'all. Hope you're liking this fic , hopefully you'll keep up with it to the end!.  
  
  
  
1 Candles in the wind  
  
Part two : In too Deep  
  
Ken was the last to get changed. He watched as the other members of his team left the changing rooms and headed to the pizza place. Ken hated his team members, they all lived such meaningless lives. Not like himself, he was going somewhere, and pretty soon he was going to be somebody. He would not let anyone, especially the digidestined get in his way.  
  
Ken felt no remorse for slaying the little brother of the blonde musician. If anything, he felt almost proud. The task would put him in high favour.  
  
He smiled to himself as he put his digivice safely in his pocket. A quick stop home and then he would be off to the Digital World. A place he had big plans for.  
  
Suddenly Ken felt himself being thrown against the wall of the changing rooms. He hit his head on one of the hooks, he felt blood run down his forehead. He turned to see his attacker.  
  
It was him!. Yamato Ishida. TK's brother. He must have come for some kind of pointless revenge. Ken had to keep his cool. He smiled at the blonde who had a murderous look on his face.  
  
"Well, well, Yamato, nice of you to visit me".  
  
"It's not a social call. You killed my brother Ken. I want revenge". Matt growled.  
  
"Really?, and what purpose would that serve?. It wouldn't bring TK back".  
  
"It would get him the justice he deserves. You're a sick bastard Ichijouji. I could fucking kill you". Matt stared darkly.  
  
"You're all talk Ishida. You wouldn't dare. You don't know what you're messing with. What's that saying?..play with fire you get burnt".  
  
"You played with the wrong fire. And for the record this time it's not a bluff". Matt warned.  
  
"Oh really"? Ken challenged. "Then do it Ishida". He muttered.  
  
"What"?  
  
"You heard Ishida, do it. Do it now, kill me". Ken smiled.  
  
Matt refused to meet Ken's gaze anymore. As much as he hated Ken. Matt didn't have it in him to kill. He wasn't like Ken.  
  
"I thought so. You're all talk Ishida, all talk and no action". Ken pushed past Matt and walked out of the changing room.  
  
Matt stayed quiet for a few seconds before slipping to the floor and letting out a heart wrenching sob.  
  
**  
  
"So Izzy , what happens when you do this upgrade"? Yolei asked watching Izzy as he played around with his laptop. The digidestined had assembled at Tai's house, minus Matt, who hadn't been seen since the football match, and Davis who, as usual, had a detention.  
  
Tai sighed boredly. Izzy and Yolei could talk computers like no other. However, without Davis around, Tai didn't have anyone to share his funny soccer stories with.  
  
"Tai…are you sure Matt's alright?…I mean nobody's seen him" Sora asked concerned.  
  
Tai was about to answer before a knock at the door interrupted him.  
  
"DOOR'S OPEN"! He yelled.  
  
Tai heard the door open then shut, a minute later , a member of Matt's band entered the room.  
  
"Um…Hey,…it's Toshiki isn't it"? Tai asked.  
  
"Gendo actually". Gendo replied. The boy had a black eye.  
  
"What happened there"? Sora asked.  
  
"Matt happened". Gendo replied simply.  
  
"I'll get some ice for that" Kari got up and headed into the kitchen. She came back and gently placed the ice bag over Gendo's eye as he explained.  
  
"I saw him after school, he was coming out of the changing rooms, he'd been pretty quiet at band practice. So when I saw him I decided to ask him what was wrong. Of course, Matt being Matt didn't answer. Then I saw he had this green thing in his hand, he always carries it around with him. I think it belonged to TK. So I asked what he was doing with it. He just stared at me, so I asked him what was wrong again and he told me to keep out of it and then he did this". Gendo indicated his eye.  
  
"Oh shit…" Tai muttered.  
  
"The green thing….TK's digivice right"? Joe asked.  
  
"I should think so, I'd be willing to bet my laptop on that". Izzy replied.  
  
The door slammed and a very flushed Davis ran in.  
  
"TAI TAI TAI"! He yelled.  
  
"What what what"? Tai mocked, despite the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Matt!..it's Matt!. Heading towards the computer room. He..TK's digivice.." Davis replied breathlessly.  
  
"Oh shit" Tai repeated. He knew what his meant.  
  
"Does that mean……." Cody began.  
  
"He's gone to find Ken". Tai replied sadly. 


	3. Hero

Notes : Not much new here…so without further ado…enjoy chapter three….  
  
  
  
1 Candles in the wind  
  
Chapter three – Hero  
  
  
  
Matt picked the grains of sand out of his hair, three sandstorms in a row had to be some sort of freak record. It was almost like someone was controlling the wind. He looked ahead at the base that faced him. His eyes narrowed. Soon he would be face to face with the murderer of his brother, none other than Ken Ichijouji.  
  
His revenge had to be plotted carefully, he wanted Ken to suffer and feel pain.  
  
Matt was starting to wish he'd brought Gabumon with him. In his anger, Matt had forgotten that the base would be guarded and that Ken probably had hundreds of Digimon holed up in there waiting to attack.  
  
Matt suddenly spotted two shapes travelling towards him quickly. His breath caught in his chest as he realised the shapes were in fact Monochromon and that they weren't heading towards him for a friendly chat.  
  
Matt knew he was hopelessly weak against them on his own, so he turned around and fled, vowing to return when he had his Digimon partner by his side.  
  
**  
  
"Master, the digidestined boy has fled" Wormmon scuttled into the room. Ken glared at the screen. He had seen the young blonde arrive and had been watching him with great interest.  
  
"So he should. All this has done has bought me more time to plan his fate". Ken muttered.  
  
"Master……."  
  
Ken whipped Wormmon hard.  
  
"Shut up. I know what you're going to say, so don't bother". Ken shouted as the worm digimon fell back. "Now you get out of here now" Ken yelled. Wormmon picked himself up, and sadly, sloped out of the room.  
  
Ken noticed the sudden change of temperature in the room, it had grown colder. He knew what this meant. Ken shuddered as he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.  
  
"Mr Emperor" a voice said which sent a shiver down Ken's spine.  
  
"S…s…sir" Ken stuttered out.  
  
"Hmmm……don't tell me the brave and evil Digimon Emperor is scared" The voice mocked.  
  
"Sir…..the..plan….."  
  
The hand moved and touched Ken's cheek. Ken shivered.  
  
"I know Kenny…..I know…..you've made me proud". The owner of the voice wore a twisted smile. "Now…then you know what you have to do to make me even prouder".  
  
"Defeat…the,….d..d…digidestined".  
  
"Well done…you learn fast. I like that..one more step Kenny and you'll be on the dark side. Just one more step and you'll be one of us". Ken shivered as he felt his master kiss the top of his head.  
  
"Sir…….".  
  
"No Kenny…..there is nothing left to say until you defeat them".  
  
In a wisp of black smoke the figure had disappeared. Ken shuddered again. He wasn't in complete control.  
  
**  
  
Matt had walked around for what felt like years, he still hadn't got any signal on his Digivice as to the whereabouts of Gabumon, his faithful partner.  
  
He sat down on a rock beside Seadramon's lake. He remembered how he and Gabumon had saved the others when Seadramon attacked on their first night in the Digital World.  
  
"You're the best big brother". TK's words replayed in his brain, he remembered them so well. TK had been so proud of him and looked up to him ever since.  
  
Matt sighed angrily as he felt hot tears come to his eyes. He roughly wiped them away. Promising to himself that he wouldn't cry.  
  
He stared into the waters. They seemed to swirl around in an almost hypnotising manner. Matt frowned as he saw bubbles. He suddenly leapt back and stood up and something began to rise out of the water.  
  
It resembled Seadramon, except for the fact that it had a rather large pair of wings. And it's mouth was made of metal.  
  
"I am NeoSeadromon and I have been sent to collect you". The creature roared. Matt first instinct was to run away but he seemed rooted to the spot.  
  
"Collect….m…m…me"? Matt stared at the creature hoping his fear wasn't showing. Digimon could smell fear and they didn't like it.  
  
"Yes…you're requested by my master".  
  
"Master"?  
  
"The great Digimon Emperor"  
  
Matt's eyes narrowed at the name.  
  
"Then take me there. We have a score to settle". Matt's fear washed away and he climbed on the back of the creature. He didn't look back at the ground as the creature took flight. If he had then he would've seen his friends running towards the lake.  
  
**  
  
"MATT NO"! Tai yelled. He knew it was hopeless, his requests fell on deaf ears. They had followed Matt to the digiworld.  
  
"Tai…..it's too late….but we know where he's gone" Kari touched her brother's shoulder.  
  
"Where"? Tai turned to face his sister.  
  
"Logically there's only one place he would go willingly, and that's the Digimon Emperor's base". Izzy interjected.  
  
"Then we better haul ass there"! Tai replied.  
  
"There's a problem with that". Joe pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah"? Tai challenged. "And what might that be"?  
  
"The Digimon Emperor has like a million bases"! Davis interrupted.  
  
"Or….for those of us who don't speak Davis, that means three" Yolei corrected.  
  
"The ice base, the desert base and the mountain base" Cody answered.  
  
"Then I think we should split into groups. If each group takes one base, we'll find out which one of them Matt has gone to. Then that group notifys the other two groups and we'll all meet at the correct base". Izzy explained.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Sora spoke up.  
  
"Ok then…Um……Sora , Davis and Kari come with me". Tai ordered. "We'll take the desert base".  
  
"Ok , then me, Mimi and Cody will take the Ice base" Joe decided.  
  
"That leaves me and Yolei to take mountain base" Izzy finished. He looked over at the New digidestined's Digimon. "Gennai told me us older kids Digimon are all at his house. So we better get there, pick up the Digimon and split from there".  
  
Tai nodded and, with a plan in their minds, they set off in the direction of Gennai's house.  
  
**  
  
Matt found himself locked in a cell. He remembered how when he had entered the base there were two digimon waiting to attack him. He'd been knocked out.  
  
He put a hand up to the back of his head. It felt sore, he'd been hit hard there. He shakily stood up and walked towards the bars.  
  
"YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU COWARD" He yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
"Naughty Digidestined, no need to shout". A voice mocked. "Nice of you to pop in for a visit". The Digimon Emperor walked up to the bars, he held his whip in his hand.  
  
"Believe me it's not a social call…..I'm here for revenge". Matt growled.  
  
"Oh really?…and what can YOU do without a digimon"? Ken asked and evil smile on his face.  
  
Matt looked at the floor he hadn't planned on this, he didn't have any method of defense except his own strength.  
  
"Unlike you , I don't hide behind Digimon and get them to my dirty work for me". Matt shot back.  
  
Ken whipped out, the whip mostly hit the bars but it caught Matt's face. Matt sprang back, his cheek stinging.  
  
"That hurt"? Ken mocked.  
  
Matt stayed silent. He realised the full extent of his situation. He was locked up in the Digimon's Emperor's prison. No-one knew he was here and he didn't have Gabumon to protect him.  
  
"I think I'll leave you to cool down then maybe you'll be more willing to talk". Ken smiled evilly.  
  
"I'll never do anything for you!, ever"! Matt yelled as Ken turned away.  
  
"Oh really"? Ken whipped out again, this time catching Matt's chest. "I think you will Matty, I think you will". 


	4. Calling

Notes : Here's chapter four…enjoy!  
  
1 Candles in the wind  
  
Chapter four- Calling  
  
  
  
"Tai, I think we should have a little rest". Kari looked with worry at the Digimon who appeared to be getting slower.  
  
"We can't Kari!, if the Digimon Emperor has got Matt there's no way we can afford to stop". Tai looked at Gabumon, who's face was slowly drooping more and more as they walked on.  
  
"Tai….maybe Kari has a point I mean…Veemon's looking pretty tired" Davis spoke up.  
  
"We can't Davis!, we just can't!…do you want us to find Matt dead"! Tai yelled.  
  
A silence fell, Tai's words rang in the air. Gabumon tugged on Sora's jacket.  
  
"He won't…die…..will…he?…Matt can't die". He looked at her hopefully.  
  
"He won't Gabumon, Matt's strong". Sora smiled at the worried Digimon.  
  
"Why didn't he come and find me"? Gabumon asked, he felt hot tears in his eyes.  
  
"I don't know Gabumon. Though I wish he did…but don't worry we'll find him and save him". Sora patted Gabumon on the head.  
  
"Which is why we have to keep moving. Look….I didn't mean to yell. I'm just really worried about Matt….we…all are". Tai said quietly.  
  
Sora sighed and took Tai aside for a moment.  
  
"Tai, we're all worried. There's something more here…you don't have to answer me but……do you love Matt. I saw how you were holding him when TK died". Sora looked at her friend.  
  
"Sora…me and Matt are best friends. He's in a band and he's got girls surrounding him 24/7 at school. Why would he want me"? Tai had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Have faith Tai. He might feel the same way. I don't know this for sure but, have you ever seen Matt with a girl who was more than a friend"?.  
  
"I guess not…but….maybe he's waiting for the right one".  
  
"Well as the keeper of love Tai, I've got a feeling that may be you".  
  
Tai smiled happily. Maybe Sora was right.  
  
**  
  
"Calmed down now Matty"? Ken grinned at Matt through the bars.  
  
"Don't call me that"! Matt said with warning in his voice.  
  
"What did you say"? Ken whipped Matt again across the chest.  
  
"N…n…nothing" Matt moaned with pain as the air was violently pushed out of his lungs.  
  
"Well now…….what shall we do with you?….choices choices. Would you like to work for me"? Ken grinned.  
  
"I'll never work for you". Matt growled.  
  
"Well…ok….but soon your friends will come looking for you. How would you like to see Taichi suffer the same fate as your precious brother"?  
  
"WHAT"? Matt gasped.  
  
"You heard. The choice is yours. You work for me, your Taichi lives, you don't..he dies". Ken walked off. "I'll leave you to think it over".  
  
Matt dropped to his knees and rested his head against the bars. Taichi. Slow tears fell out of Matt's eyes. Taichi, soccer star, his best friend. Surrounded by girls 24/7 at school. Matt sighed as he though of his friend. He didn't just want friendship, he wanted more. He admitted to himself he loved Tai.  
  
"I can't let him die, I just can't. The Emperor can do whatever he wants to me. I won't let him hurt Tai". He said allowed.  
  
He closed eyes and thought of what was ahead of him, he would have to be the Emperor's slave for the rest of his days. Maybe he would never even see Tai again. But at least he knew that Tai would be safe.  
  
**  
  
"How's the plan going Kenneth". The creature had returned. It had it's hand on Ken's shoulder again.  
  
"SatanMyotismon………." Ken began.  
  
SatanMyotismon squeezed hard on Ken's shoulder.  
  
"Don't tell me anything different than it's going well. Because if you do Kenneth, I'll send you to the same place your digimon slaves send that digidestined brat". He said darkly.  
  
"Yes sir…everything is going to plan. I have his brother".  
  
"Good. Well done Kenneth, I knew you showed promise ever since I saw you first in the Digital world".  
  
"Yes Sir…..you have showed me the way", Ken said dutifully knowing this would please his master.  
  
"Good Kenneth, you learn fast. However I sense his friends will soon be here…therefore..you must kill the digidestined you have….and you must kill him tonight".  
  
Ken turned around to say something but then he realised that Satanmyotismon had disappeared. Ken sighed deeply, he knew he had a job to do.  
  
**  
  
"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this"!!!!! Toshiki grumbled. They were all sat around Gendo's living room.  
  
"Like you haven't told us before Tosh, we all do….but Tai said he was confident he could save Matt". Gendo replied.  
  
"I hope so….such a waste of beauty if not…" Itsu muttered dreamily. Akemi sighed at whacked Itsu over the head with his music book.  
  
"I just wish we could be in that digi-place, to help save him….." Gendo muttered. "All this doing nothing is really getting to me".  
  
"Maybe there is something we can do…." Akemi spoke up, looking thoughtful.  
  
"What"? The others said in unison staring at their band-mate.  
  
"Maybe…..we could really find out about that Ichijouji kid, see what's he's like". He said.  
  
Gendo sighed.  
  
"We already know what he's like, a sick, twisted, murderer. That kid has some screws loose. And anyway we know nothing about him apart from what Tai told us that time, what good is that when the others already know"? He asked.  
  
"Well…..my plan is a little farfetched but…..I wanna help Matt the only way I can and if that means going against the odds then so be it". Akemi replied confidently.  
  
"So what's the plan"? Toshiki asked.  
  
"We have a search around the kid's room….check out any extra info that might be in there. If we can find anything that will help Tai and the others , however small, it'll get Matt back quicker". Akemi explained.  
  
"That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth Akemi. We can't just go around to his apartment, walk in, and start searching his room". Gendo said irritably.  
  
"Well……I wasn't saying we do that…we could pretend to be his friends and that we're looking for something for him, after all it's not that late after-school we could tell his mom that he's at an after-school club and he asked me to get something for him". Akemi grinned thinking he'd won.  
  
"That's not half bad, It could work, I'm in" Toshiki replied.  
  
"Well, because it's for Matt , I have an automatic interest, so I'm in too" Itsu quipped. They all turned to look at Gendo.  
  
"Count me out". He muttered.  
  
"Gendo…….." Akemi started.  
  
"No, it's a stupid idea and I want no part in it". He replied firmly. Akemi shrugged.  
  
"Fine, if that's how you feel….guys, I say we get this plan into action right now". He stood up and led Itsu and Toshiki out of the front door.  
  
**  
  
Mrs Ichijouji dropped the photo of Sam when she heard a knock at the door. She hurried towards it hoping it would be her youngest son.  
  
"Oh…hello" She said as she opened the door to a strange boy.  
  
"Hi, Mrs Ichijouji, my name's Akemi, I'm one of Ken's friends from school". Akemi faked a smile.  
  
"Oh…..he's never mentioned you before. Is my Kenny alright"?  
  
"He's fine Mrs Ichijouji, but he had to stay behind after soccer. The coach wanted to speak to him about a soccer scholership or something and he asked me to come back here and pick up his cell phone".  
  
"OK…well, come in, his room is the second door on the left, it should be in there. Would you like something to drink". Mrs Ichijouji smiled. It seemed like her son was finally making friends at last.  
  
"Um..no thanks, he asked me to get back as soon as I could". Akemi dashed to Ken's room, surprised at how easy this was. He didn't think Ken's mom would buy his story, some people are suckers, he thought as he entered Ken's room.  
  
**  
  
Toshiki and Itsu sat in the café opposite Ken's apartment block. Itsu was playing with his D-terminal, whilst Toshiki was drinking soda after soda.  
  
"Think I should let Tai know what Akemi's doing"? Itsu asked. "I mean he's Matt's best friend, the lucky guy, and I think we should tell him".  
  
"I dunno, I guess, what if he's mad like Gendo"? Toshiki asked, he blew the wrapper of his straw and it hit Itsu in the face.  
  
"Quit it!, he won't be mad, how can he be?. Gendo just didn't realise how much we were helping. Anyway, Tai will be glad of the extra help, I'm sure".  
  
"Well do whatever you think is best". Toshiki blew another straw wrapper at Itsu.  
  
Itsu grumbled before sending his e-mail.  
  
  
  
Notes : another part all done for you, look out for part six coming soon. 


	5. Close to you

Notes: just a quick note to say R + R please! And also that the D-terminal is like a pocket computer and not just the digidestined have them!!! You'll get it when you get to that!  
  
  
  
1 Candles in the wind  
  
Part five – Close to you  
  
  
  
Ken strolled down to the cell area. In his hand he held a knife. SatanMyotismon had told him that in order to cross the dark side, he would have to spill the digidestined's blood himself and not allow one of his Digimon to do so.  
  
He approached Matt's cell. Matt didn't notice Ken's presence. Ken looked at his prisoner who had his head in his hands and was sobbing violently. He was saying something that sounded a lot like "die" but after a few more seconds of listening Ken realised the blonde was saying "Tai".  
  
For a second Ken got a look of sadness across his face. He remembered the moment when he had been told about his older brother Sam dying. He had reacted in the same way, hiding away, sobbing and calling out for his loved one. Ken almost wanted to reach out to Matt and tell him things were going to be alright.  
  
Ken closed his eyes and remembered when this whole thing had started. He had gotten an e-mail promising him that there was a better life waiting for him in the digital world. A life of power and ruling, a life after Sam, a new life, a new start.  
  
This new life involved the dark side. Killing and enslaving were now his hobbies. He was the main team member in SatanMyotismon's plot to take over the digital world. He was about to enter the dark side for good, knowing when he killed the digidestined in front of him he would never be able to go back to what he knew. Including the real world.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Ken…I'm pleased with your work. You showed great promise and as soon as you deal with this digidestined the others will crumble. Then you will be fully accepted into the dark side". Satanmyotismon continued. "Then you and I shall control what rightfully belongs to evil. Remember once you cross the dark side you will not return. You shall live here forever"….  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Ken dropped the knife in his hands. Matt was suddenly jerked out of his sobbing fit.  
  
"You" he muttered, still with tears in his eyes. Ken remained silent. "I…made…..a.decision…..I'll work….for you…..just…don't……hurt….T…t…..Tai….". The tears in Matt's eyes fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away roughly, hating to cry in front of his new master.  
  
Ken didn't reply. He simply dropped to his knees. "Momma……" He whispered.  
  
Matt stared at the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"What"? He asked in disbelief.  
  
"I want……my…..mother". Ken whispered shakily. Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ken was asking for his mother. Matt suddenly did the unthinkable. He knelt down and touched Ken's shoulder through the bars.  
  
"Don't"! Ken warned. "Please. Don't….I've been horrible to you. I was going to kill you". Ken motioned over to the knife.  
  
"But…you're not right"? Matt asked nervously.  
  
"I can't……Matt…..I'm….scared….I…." Ken began. He was suddenly interrupted by a cloud of black smoke appearing behind him.  
  
**  
  
"God dammit"! Tai threw down his D-terminal.  
  
"What is it"? Sora asked.  
  
"Matt's stupid band have got involved in this. Itsu send me an email telling me that Akemi has gone round to Ken's place looking for some info on him to help us. We know all we need to know!, why are they such idiots"! Tai raged.  
  
"Tai, they were just trying to help. It must be awful for them just sat back home feeling useless. Who knows, they might come up with something useful. Give them the chance".  
  
"I shouldn't, but I will". Tai replied as he sent back an e-mail.  
  
**  
  
Akemi dashed around Ken's room, he realised how hopeless this plan was starting to seem pretty pointless. He had nothing to show for his frantic search as yet. Suddenly he spotted Ken's D-terminal on his desk.  
  
"Hmmm…must have forgotten to take it with him". Akemi grabbed it off the desk and slipped it into his backpack. He then looked around for anything else that might help him before hiding Ken's cellphone in the bottom drawer of the desk. He ran back out into the hallway.  
  
"Thanks Mrs Ichijouji!, nice meeting you!, I got it, I'll get Ken to give you a call"! Akemi headed towards the door.  
  
"Ok, thankyou, it was nice to meet you too. I'm happy Ken has finally made some friends". Except Mrs Ichijouji didn't realise she was talking to the door as Akemi was long gone.  
  
**  
  
The cloud of black smoke finally settled. Matt stared as a figure became visable. He looked like a , bigger, scarier, meaner Myotismon. The creature gripped Ken's shoulder tightly making Ken cry out in pain.  
  
"Kenneth….you want your momma?…well I'll make sure you never see her again!. You had a job to do but you couldn't even do that!. You are not cut out for the dark side you pathetic weakling!. Looks like I shall have to finish what I started"! The creature roared. Matt backed off towards the back of the cell, shaking violently with fear. His heart pounded at his chest as if it wanted escape.  
  
However, the creature was making no move towards him, instead it was carrying Ken away.  
  
"KEN"!!! Matt screamed. His only reply was Ken's bitter sobs.  
  
**  
  
Tai ignored the sands that whipped up in front of his face. He could see the desert prison in the distance. His digivice began to bleep continously.  
  
"It's Matt!, it must be him in there"! Tai said looking at the red dot on the very edge of the screen.  
  
"I'll let the others know and tell them to meet us here". Sora said, she started instucting Kari and Davis to start e-mailing the others on the D- terminal.  
  
Tai started at the large structure ahead of them. He shuddered when he thought of the suffering the Digimon Emperor might be causing Matt.  
  
"Stay strong, Matt…please". He whispered.  
  
**  
  
Akemi had run all the way back to the café where he found Itsu and Toshiki fighting over straw wrappers or something. He burst through the door and slammed Ken's D-terminal onto the table, almost sending Itsu's soda over the edge.  
  
"Hey watch it!, this café ain't cheap"! Itsu groaned.  
  
"Who cares about Soda! I hit the jackpot!, I got Ken's D-terminal!!!!". Akemi waited for the cheers of congratulations, they never came. "What?..don't you see how good this is"?  
  
"Man….you're forgetting something…." Itsu began.  
  
"It's password protected". Toshiki finished.  
  
"Fuck" Akemi moaned as he flopped into a nearby chair.  
  
**  
  
Matt paced around the cell. The walls seemed to be closing in on him. He couldn't believe that he was worried about Ken. He thought that he wanted to see Ken suffer and feel pain. Yet, when it came to it, he didn't.  
  
Ken was somewhere now, no doubt suffering at the hands of that evil monster. Matt swallowed hard, he knew that he was to be next.  
  
Tears filled his eyes. He had to cope with not seeing TK ever again. There was no way he could change that. However, he knew that he could see Tai again, Tai was alive and well and probably on his way to rescue him.  
  
Matt roughly wiped them away and kicked out harshly at the bars. They made a loud clanging noise.  
  
"FUCK YOU YOU MONSTER!!!!, YOU GET BACK HERE AND STOP HURTING KEN" He screamed. He banged his head against the bars. He didn't realise but the force had caused him to cut his head. Matt ignored the pain and cried bitterly.  
  
He jumped back however when he heard the most frightening, bloodcurdling scream he had ever heard.  
  
"KEN"!!!!  
  
**  
  
Tai looked at his digivice as the last of the digidestined arrived at the meeting place.  
  
"About time" He mumbled.  
  
"So Matt's in there" Davis stared at the large prison ahead of them.  
  
"No duh" Tai replied bitterly.  
  
"Well, we'd better work out a plan of attack then". Izzy suggested.  
  
"I say we go in there and we rip that Emperor's bastard head off". Joe said quietly. Everyone turned to Joe looking totally shocked.  
  
"Woah…Joe…I never thought that you……could be so..strong". Mimi grinned at him.  
  
"Well…..I….erm….um…yeah" Joe blushed, turning back to his normal, shy, quiet self.  
  
The others laughed, a brief moment of comedy injected into the group.  
  
"It's fine standing here laughing when Matt's in there needing out help". Tai frowned. "We should just go through the gates, fight whatever gets in our way and get to Matt as soon as possible".  
  
"That's a foolish plan Tai. We can't afford to lose……." Izzy started.  
  
"Fine, don't agree?…then I'll do it by myself". Tai stormed off. Sora grabbed his arm.  
  
"Tai, we can't risk our lives on a stupid plan. I know you want to save Matt but, things need to be thought about. We can't just rush in. Not after what happened to TK". She looked at him.  
  
"I guess you're right….I'm just so scared that we'll be too late. I'd never forgive myself, If…."  
  
"Don't play "If" Tai. I only makes you more worried. Now come on, we'll sit down, form a plan and we'll beat the Digimon Emperor". Sora let Tai back to the group.  
  
"Thanks Sora".  
  
"No problem". Sora smiled back.  
  
**  
  
"Wormmon"! Matt called out, when he spotted the worm like creature enter the cell room. "You gotta get me out of here!. Ken's in trouble"!  
  
"I know…I brought the keys". Wormmon slid the keys through the bars and Matt managed to unlock the door. As it swung open , Matt dashed out before the door clanged shut again.  
  
"Do you know where that creature took Ken?". Matt asked scooping Wormmon up in his arms.  
  
"Yeah. To the roof". Wormmon replied, shocked at being held.  
  
"The roof?. God….can you lead me there"? Matt looked down at the creature.  
  
**  
  
As the rest of the Digidestined got closer to the prison. They saw two figures on the roof. One, Ken, and the other, a demonic like creature.  
  
"Can you see Matt"? Yolei asked from the back of the group.  
  
"No, he's not there…….wait!!!. he is!. Matt's up there too"! Tai replied. They looked up and , true to Tai's word, Matt had just ran out onto the flat roof.  
  
"Oh God. They're so high up". Mimi gasped.  
  
"Izzy what's the Digimon"? Joe asked.  
  
"My analyser doesn't recognise it". Izzy replied, furiously typing away.  
  
"He's a digimon that needs no introduction". Gomamon spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, we know him alright". Gabumon glared up at the roof.  
  
"It's SatanMyotismon, Myotismon's most powerful form" Gatomon replied.  
  
"It was said he appeared in the digital world when we were mearly eggs. A group of Digimon managed to hold him off and he was banished. Never to return. He was send to the dark side. But somehow, he came back". Augumon finished.  
  
"Oh…great" Tai said sarcastically. He looked up at the roof.  
  
**  
  
Matt and Wormmon stood on the roof a short distance away from Satanmyotismon. The evil digimon had Ken by the neck and started dangling him over the edge of the building.  
  
"You let him go" Matt warned.  
  
"Like I'd listen to a puny human. He deserves this. He has betrayed the dark side so he must pay with his life". Satanmyotismon growled.  
  
Ken could do nothing but gag.  
  
Matt looked at Ken, he saw the look of fear in his eyes. Matt looked away and closed his own eyes. He thought of TK and how he should really let Ken pay for killing him. Yet, something inside him was telling him no. Like it was TK, saying it wasn't what he wanted.  
  
"Please….let him go…it's me you want isn't it?. Why not take me and leave Ken"?. 


	6. Words are not enough

1 Candles in the wind  
  
2 Part six – Words are not enough  
  
Satan-myotismon smiled. He waved a hand in the air and immediately a violent storm began. The pain pelted down as lightning streaked across the sky.  
  
"oh..How typical…a storm". Matt shouted over the rain trying to hide his fear. The thunder rumbled and the rest of the digidestined could do nothing but stare up at the roof and hope.  
  
"You want to replace this pathetic little worm?. Have it your way". The evil digimon threw Ken to the floor. Ken breathed in the air in gulps and turned around to see that Matt faced Satan-myotismon.  
  
"Matt….no..p..pp..please…this isn't…the way…I've been….so…evil….so…wrong….". Ken gasped in air.  
  
"Ken. He killed my brother not you. He made you do it. I forgive you for this. I have to face him". Matt stared at the evil digimon.  
  
"But….you have to live….for your brother…".  
  
"Ken, I don't have that much to live for now, I'm in love, I'm fucking gay, who would want me"? Matt felt tears in his eyes.  
  
"Tai would..". Ken replied. "I've seen you two, you love each other".  
  
At this Matt turned around to look at Ken, in seconds he was grabbed by Satan-Myotismon by the neck and held over the edge of the roof.  
  
**  
  
"Oh my God…Matt no"! Tai screamed above the rainfall. He dropped to his knees. "I…have to do something…."  
  
Joe grabbed Tai by the shoulders.  
  
"You can't". He said simply. Tai turned to Joe and sobbed.  
  
"Matt……". He wimpered into Joe's T-shirt. Joe held his friend.  
  
**  
  
Matt couldn't hide the fear from his face.  
  
"I'll send you to the same place as I had your brother sent". Satan- myotismon grinned evily as Matt struggled in his grasp.  
  
Ken turned to his digimon.  
  
"Wormmon, there's gotta be something you can do". He looked hopefully at his friend.  
  
"Ken, I can't….digivolve….I need your crest….you need to feel that crest inside you". Wormmon replied sadly.  
  
"But….I don't know what my crest is…you must be able to digivolve without it. Come on Wormmon try…..I believe in you. I know I've been terrible in the past, but I don't want to be that person anymore. If it means never seeing my family again…I can't do it. Please, try , you have to, Matt's the only one who bothers with me. We gotta help him…please". Ken begged feeling tears spring to his normally cold eyes.  
  
Wormmon was shocked as his master's show of emotion, it was starting to seem like Ken was being a friend to him not a master. The little digimon felt a glow of power from deep inside him, he closed his eyes and concentrated hard as a flash of light shone around him.  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to…….Stingmon"! The creature shouted as he changed shape.  
  
"You did it" Ken smiled up at his new look partner.  
  
"You brought me into existence Ken, with the strength you had in your heart". Stingmon looked at his friend.  
  
"Now, we have to help Matt". Ken stood up and stared over at the evil digimon. The rain hit his cheeks and he commanded his partner to attack.  
  
"You think your little bug will defeat me"? Satan-myotismon laughed cruelly. "Hell's fire"! He yelled as he shot a ring of fire at Stingmon who expertly dodged. "Hell's fire"! The evil digimon repeated. This time, the attack was too fast for Stingmon who was hit and fell to the ground.  
  
"Stingmon"! Ken rushed to his friend's side.  
  
**  
  
Tai had seen the fire from the ground, he had to take a stand.  
  
"I gotta go up there. God knows what's happening to Matt". Tai stared up at the roof.  
  
"Tai you can't, it's far too dangerous". Izzy warned.  
  
"You think I care?, my best friend is up there and I want to help him, standing down here and watching isn't going to do him any good"! Tai shouted.  
  
"But you dying won't do him any good either". Joe replied.  
  
"What's makes you think I'll die?. You have to have hope". Tai glared.  
  
"But Tai, we know people can die out here". Sora started.  
  
"Yeah, don't you think that TK was proof of that". Kari said quietly.  
  
"We can't just give up. We have to try, I want to help him and I will". Tai pushed past his friends and started to walk towards the large iron gates. "Augumon digivolve and bust these down". He ordered.  
  
"No". His partner replied simply. Tai turned around and stared at his friend in shock.  
  
"You're saying you won't help me"? Tai asked.  
  
"I'm saying I won't see you dead". Augumon replied. "We've already lost a member of our team and I'm not prepared to lose another".  
  
"What so you all saying we should just leave Matt up there on his own?, Gabumon's down here so he doesn't even have him. Basically you all think we should leave Matt to his own fate and watch that creature up there kill him. Great friends you all are". Tai yelled. He realised though, that everyone had stopped listening. Tai stared at them before turning around, just to see Matt's body falling towards them. 


	7. You needed me

1 Candles in the wind  
  
Part seven : You needed me  
  
  
  
Tai closed his eyes and screamed his loudest scream. The digimon around him we trying to digivolve , but the long walks had made them tired, all this time, Matt was silently falling, falling to his death.  
  
Tai felt the tears build up and burst out into loud sobs and he dropped to his knees and buried his face in the sands. He was crumbling and he didn't care who saw, it didn't matter anymore.  
  
The others could do nothing but watch the sight that was unfolding right in front of their own eyes. Their leader had broken down, and one of their friends was falling to his death and there was nothing they could do.  
  
Suddenly, Davis broke the fallen silence.  
  
"Oh wow neat"!  
  
"What could be neat about Matt dying"? Joe asked with a frown on his face.  
  
"Actually, look at him". Yolei pointed over to where Matt was falling. He had stopped in mid air, suspended by a strong green light.  
  
Slowly, the other digidestined turned and looked at this strange sight, all except Tai, who stayed with his face in the ground, sobbing loudly. Sora put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Tai…look..look at him". She said gently.  
  
"I can't. I don't want to see him dead Sora". Tai whispered.  
  
"But Tai, he's not, look". Mimi came to Tai's other side.  
  
Tai looked up through his sore eyes. He saw his best friend held in the air by a green light.  
  
"What the…….". He started.  
  
"It's a strange phenomenon. One which I can't explain". Izzy stared up with the others.  
  
"It certainly doesn't happen every day". Joe remarked.  
  
"Well, what is it"? Tai asked.  
  
"It appears to be a green light" Davis grinned at the leader.  
  
"Really?..well thankyou Davis Enstein". Yolei replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well whatever it is, it's saving Matt". Cody said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but it's just keeping him suspended there, it's not actually doing anything else". Kari replied.  
  
As if on cue, the green light began to gently lower Matt to the ground, until Matt was safely on his feet. He stared at his friends as the green light disappeared.  
  
"um….Hey guys". Matt grinned sheepishly. "Nice day for hanging around"  
  
Tai ran over to his friend and hugged him.  
  
"Oh my God, don't even joke we were so scared but now you're safe and it's so great!. Oh I was so scared I thought you were going to die then where would I be?. You have no idea how much I missed you buddy". Tai spoke quickly.  
  
"Woah Tai, time out, chill. I'm ok but that isn't what matters right now". Matt pulled away slightly.  
  
"What else could possibly matter"? Tai asked.  
  
"Ken's still in trouble up there". Matt replied frowning slightly.  
  
"He deserves what he gets. Remember what he did to TK"? Tai looked into his friends eyes.  
  
"Of course I remember. Yet, it wasn't all down to him, he's being commanded by a higher power. Satan-Myotismon. He doesn't want to be this way anymore Tai. He just wants to go home, like me. He wants his family back, he wants a new chance, he's a digidestined, one of us. Even though he hasn't acted like it much, but he's sorry for all that. He regrets what he did. I have to save him".  
  
Tai looked shocked for a moment. Then turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Well we better get up there and save him then, right guys"?  
  
Everyone nodded and made sounds of agreement.  
  
"But wait, the digimon, they aren't strong enough". Kari replied worriedly.  
  
The green light suddenly appeared again. It flashed over the digimon.  
  
"Hey, I feel stronger already". Tentomon remarked.  
  
"Yeah, what is that light"? Hawkmon asked.  
  
"I don't know but it's doing some good". Gabumon replied.  
  
"What is that light Matt"? Tai asked.  
  
"I have no idea, it just appeared, the next thing I knew I was back safely on the ground again". Matt replied looking clueless.  
  
"Well whatever it is it's helped the digimon regain their strength , so we can go rescue Ken". Izzy spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we better get up there". Tai replied. "You lead the way Matt".  
  
Matt nodded and walked up to the doors with Gabumon by his side. The others followed.  
  
**  
  
Ken held Wormmon to his chest crying into the poor digimon's back. Wormmon was not moving.  
  
"Some Emperor you turned out to be"! Satan- Myotismon mocked as he stood over Ken threatening to blow both him and Wormmon away forever.  
  
"I'd rather have family than the dark side". Ken shouted back through his tears.  
  
"Then you have no idea which is the most important. I had big things planned for you Ken. Yet you failed me, you failed the dark side by showing your weakness, your sentimentality"!  
  
"If that's my weakness then I'm proud of it"! Ken yelled back.  
  
"Then I shall show you just how it feels for young Yamato Ishida!, I shall kill your little digimon and you'll find out what it is to lose a loved one"!. Satan- Myotismon roared.  
  
"You'll do nothing of the sort you jerk"! A voice behind Ken spoke out against the violent storm.  
  
Ken turned around to see Matt stood with the rest of his friends and their digimon. All had digivolved to their highest forms.  
  
"Oh you think you can beat me"? Satan- Myotismon mocked.  
  
"No, we know we can beat you". Tai replied.  
  
"Those false hopes will be your ultimate downfall". Satan- Myotismon smiled. "Hell's fire"!  
  
"Ice wolf claw"! Metalgarurumon roared as he hit the attack head on, canceling out it's power.  
  
Satan- Myotismon frowned slightly before launching his next attack. "Satanic darkness"!  
  
Halsemon, Digmon and Lilymon were struck down, back into rookies before they even hit the floor.  
  
Satan – Myotismon turned to face Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. "You're next" He grinned evilly sending a chill down Tai's spine. 


	8. Drifting away

1 Candles in the wind  
  
Part eight : Drifting away  
  
Just as Satan- Myotismon was about to launch his next attack, the now familiar green light appeared in the sky above everyone's heads.  
  
"It's the light again"! Davis pointed to the sky.  
  
"It must be here to help us again"! Cody said hopefully. Matt looked at Cody, he had sounded so much like TK just then.  
  
"Look it's changing"! Yolei screamed.  
  
True to her word, the green light in the sky was forming the body of a person, it was Matt who realised who it was first.  
  
"Tk……." He muttered into the sky. Tai noted this and walked up to his friend and put a supporting hand on his shoulder. Matt nodded gratefully.  
  
"TK?, it can't be" Kari whispered.  
  
The green light suddenly became too bright to look at and in a flash it disappeared leaving the image of TK in the sky.  
  
"TK, is that you"? Matt asked feeling Tai's grip tighten.  
  
"It is, well…my spirit". TK laughed.  
  
"Oh God….little brother". Matt gasped feeling tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..it's me". TK smiled at his older brother.  
  
"Was it you the other times TK"? Kari asked.  
  
"Yeah, I had to help , I know I'd have been if I was still with you guys. But..I don't want you to blame Ken for this. He's tortured himself enough over this past day or so". TK looked serious.  
  
Satan – Myotismon regained his senses after staring up at the sprit of TK.  
  
"Ha!, you will never beat me"!. He roared.  
  
"Wanna bet"? TK challenged. "You may have the dark side, but we have the light side! And good always prevails evil, don't believe me?, you just watch us kick your ass"! TK replied. The others cheered.  
  
TK extended his hand towards the sky, as if from the heavens themselves, a bolt of red lightning shot down, engulfing both Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. The two Digimon started to join together.  
  
"They're digivolving together"! Davis exclaimed.  
  
"They're DNA digivolving!, you guys are partners"! Izzy exclaimed to Matt and Tai.  
  
Matt and Tai smiled to each other.  
  
"Ready Partner"? Tai asked.  
  
"As ever" Matt replied. The two friends turned to their combined digimon who stood prouldy in front of them.  
  
"I'm Omnimon" It said in a voice that sounded like Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon talking together.  
  
"Ready to kick ass"? Tai asked.  
  
"Of course….Supreme Cannon"! Omnimon shot out the attack in the direction of Satan- Myotiosmon.  
  
The attack knocked the evil digimon backwards towards the edge of the roof. However, he was not yet beaten.  
  
"Hell's fire"!  
  
Omnimon neatly dodged the oncoming attack and launched his own. This time his supreme cannon sent the evil digimon over the edge of the building, a scream followed a few seconds later by a thump.  
  
"Is he gone"? TK asked his brother.  
  
"I..don't..know". Matt stuttered.  
  
The group watched as Tai approached the ledge of the roof to look over. He took slow, tenative steps. Matt could feel Tai's fear and was about to reach out to his friend before a swooping noise and a fast-moving blur whipped his friend from sight.  
  
Matt looked up at the darkened sky, the storm had been stopped by TK's presence. However, more fearful than the threatening black clouds, was the sight of Tai tightly held by Satan- Myotismon.  
  
"TAI!!!!" Matt screamed.  
  
With his free hand, Satan- Myotismon fired another attack.  
  
"Hell fire"!  
  
Matt watched the attack head directly towards him, he was frozen to the spot with fear. Just before the attack made impact, Matt was whisked into the sky by his brother's green light.  
  
"Matt, what were you doing"? TK asked holding tightly to his brother.  
  
"Tai…..you have to do something TK….he's in trouble". Matt pleaded.  
  
"I wish I could…but I can't attack him. It'll hurt Tai". TK replied.  
  
"What, you can attack"? Matt looked up at his brother.  
  
"Yeah. I have the power of light on my side now. Combined with my original crest hope, I can create light attacks , but I'm not a digimon. I'm a powerful spirit".  
  
"Sounds like things aren't that bad for you". Matt smiled slightly.  
  
"I'd much sooner be with you and the others". TK said sadly. "Anyway, we need to help Tai, just have to work out how". TK gently put his brother on the ground.  
  
"I think I have an idea". Ken stepped forward….. 


	9. Never let you down

Notes : So Candles in the wind is drawing to a close, I think this has to be my longest fic ever, but thank you if you're still here reading and you've stuck with it!. If you have any ideas for future fics you'd like me to write, just get in touch with me via my e-mail address, credit will be given for ideas I use.  
  
  
  
1 Candles in the wind  
  
Part nine : Never let you down  
  
"I think I've got a plan" Ken stepped forward addressing the group. He got a few hostile looks , but Matt stepped forward.  
  
"What is it"? he asked.  
  
"Well…If I can talk to Satan- Myotismon and get him to put myself in Tai's place…". Ken replied.  
  
"That won't make a difference because we still won't be able to attack". Matt looked at him.  
  
"He will…I'll make that sacrifice. I've been so awful, such a bad person. I don't even understand why you're talking to me Matt and why you don't want to kill me after what I did".  
  
"I'll tell you the truth Ken, I did want to kill you at first, that's why I came here today. Then, when I saw what was really going on, how you were being controlled by Satan- Myotismon, I realised you were on the dark path. You had been lead there and you know what?, that happened to me. A long time ago now, I very nearly betrayed my friends. Evil digimon can be very persuasive when they want something. They twist the truth so you can't see what's really going on. They make you think what you're doing is right, when really, they're just using you for their own gain. I saw this happening to you, and you reminded me so much of me when I was taken in. I can't hate you Ken, if I did, I'd have to hate myself".  
  
"Thankyou. You can forgive me and I'm truly grateful, but I'm sorry to say I can't forgive myself. Let me take Tai's place, then fire at Satan- Myotismon, please, it's the least I can do".  
  
"No Ken, I won't let you do this, we can think of a better way together as a team, one of which you're now a member of. You're one of us Ken, like it or not".  
  
Ken nodded and he and Matt began devising a plan.  
  
**  
  
"Let me go"! Tai struggled in the tight grip of Satan-Myotismon.  
  
"You think I'd let you go just like that"? The evil digimon sneered, Tai smelt his rotten breath.  
  
"What good am I to you anyway"?  
  
"You're my human shield , your pesky friends won't attack when I've got you".  
  
Tai glared, he had to find a way out of this, he could always resort to what his mother used to say to him, "When a stranger grabs you bite their hand". But this wasn't some weirdo in Odaiba park , this was an evil digimon fifty times his size, and besides, if Tai did bite him, Satan- Myotismon would drop him. Tai didn't fancy falling to his death right now.  
  
However, TK had caught Matt when he fell, so there was chance that TK would catch him too. Tai felt a knot of fear twist in his stomach. He couldn't be scared could he?, no way!. He was the keeper of courage, he was the leader. Taichi Kamiya was never scared of anything or anyone.  
  
He frowned. Thinking hard, he couldn't just stay in this evil digimon's hand , he had to take some kind of action. Without thinking for it another minute, he bit Satan- Myotismon's hand.  
  
"OUCH"!!!! The digimon roared as he dropped Tai.  
  
Tai found himself falling, he opened his mouth to call for help, but was shocked when a scream emitted.  
  
He felt like he was falling forever, further and further, then suddenly, he felt himself land with a soft bump.  
  
"Yolei!, halsemon"! Tai grinned as he grabbed hold of Yolei's waist to steady himself on the eagle-like digimon.  
  
"Halsemon got his power back, so I got him to digivolve just in time"! Yolei shouted over the wind.  
  
"Thanks guys, I own ya my life"!  
  
**  
  
Tai leapt off Halsemon's back as he came to rest on the rooftop. Matt raced forward and hugged his friend.  
  
"Hey you". He said quietly , burying his head into Tai's brown mop of hair.  
  
"Hey buddy watch the hair"! Tai grinned. "You weren't that worried were you"? He added teasingly.  
  
Matt just smiled back. "Of course not man, not worried at all".  
  
Tai grinned at his friend. Before he knew what he was doing, he reached out and touched his friend's cheek gently.  
  
Matt looked shocked for a moment before bringing his hand up to his face to meet Tai's. They stood there for a few seconds, breathing heavily, looking deep into each other's eyes. Eventually Tai moved forward, kissing Matt softly on the lips.  
  
They broke apart, each a little shocked.  
  
"Tai……"  
  
"Matt….." They said in unison. "I….love you….". They both said again, in unison.  
  
The others watched on as the pair smiled at each other and hugged.  
  
"Oh…don't they look sweet" A booming voice mocked.  
  
"Satan-Myostiomon". Tai growled. Matt simply smiled.  
  
"Ready Tai"? His confident grin gave Tai hope.  
  
"As much as you are". Tai smiled back.  
  
"I came here to help you. And know, I can give you all my power". TK floated towards them. He raised a hand above his head, a green shot of lightning hit Omnimon. TK concentrated hard, transferring all his strength and energy into the Digimon.  
  
Matt suddenly grabbed the spirit's hand.  
  
"You can do it little brother. I know you can". He whispered.  
  
TK mearly nodded and with a final yell, he boosted his remaining energy into the digimon. Drained, TK fell to the ground. Matt caught him before he hit.  
  
"TK"! He cried out. Echoing the day his little brother had been killed. This time Tai would not hold him back.  
  
"Brother…..my power is gone. I must return to the other side". TK whispered.  
  
Matt kissed his brother's forehead gently.  
  
"TK…please…don't leave". He wimpered.  
  
"I'm sorry Matt. I have no choice. I have given you all the help you need for this final battle".  
  
"TK, I need you".  
  
"I'm sorry Matt".  
  
"TK".  
  
"I love you big brother".  
  
Matt blinked back tears. "And I love you little brother".  
  
"I'll never really leave you….I'll always be here, in your heart. Hope never dies". TK began to fade.  
  
"Goodbye TK".  
  
"See ya Matt". TK whispered, before his spirit faded, returning to the other side. Matt had had the chance to say his final farewell. He let the tears run freely down his face. Not caring who saw.  
  
He knelt there, a few seconds more, crying and muttering something only understandable to himself. Finally he stood up.  
  
"You…." His voice sounded dark. "You…you…took my brother away. You're going to pay". He shouted at Satan-Myotismon. "Omnimon attack"!  
  
With the added power of TK's spirit, Omnimon found himself faster and more powerful. He launched a series of attacks at the evil digimon quickly, leaving it no time to dodge. Satan-Myotismon fell to the ground.  
  
"I will not…be…defeated so easily". He growled, trying to stand. Omnimon stood over him.  
  
"I beg to differ". Omnimon replied. He turned to Matt.  
  
"Finish him". Matt muttered.  
  
Omnimon nodded and drew together all his power. And with one final yell of "Hope's light"! , he shot his attack at Satan-Myotismon.  
  
The evil digimon screamed as he began to disintergrate.  
  
Seconds later, he was gone. 


	10. Epilouge

Notes : Well folks, here it is. The final chapter of Candles in the Wind. Thank you for sticking with it this long. Oh and you people who just skipped without reading the other chapters…shame on you!, go back and read the WHOLE fic!!!!.  
  
I'd like a lot of feedback on this one as it's the biggest fanfic I've ever written and hopefully it lived up to your expectations.  
  
Keep your eye out for other fics from me as I'm not hanging up the keyboard just yet!.  
  
Many thanks to all peoples who have reviewed this and my other fics, I'll be back with a new one soon!.  
  
1 Candles in the Wind  
  
1.1 Epilouge  
  
Three months had passed since the defeat of Satan- Myotismon. A lot has changed since then. Ken, has become on of us and although he needed some help to get over the whole episode, he seems a little better now. He still has flashbacks of the day he killed TK, it's not something you'd forget so easily.  
  
I haven't forgotten, but I have forgiven. Ken was being controlled , and now I see that blaming him wasn't the right thing to do. All Ken really wanted was a normal life with his family, and now he has that. Well, as normal a life that a digidestined could possibly have!.  
  
And yes, for those left wondering, Taichi Kamiya IS my boyfriend and we're very happy, try telling all the fangirls that!.  
  
The day they found out that I, Yamato Ishida, lead singer of the Teenage Wolves was dating a guy was a day of mourning for them. Boy how much would I have given to see Jun's face!!!. Mind you, she did get over it pretty quick, unfortunately for Joe!. Apparently she can't resist trainee doctors!. Poor Joe!.  
  
So it looks like things are starting to look up for us all. Which is a good thing because after all we've been through as a group, and individually, we need a little sunshine. Gah!,don't I sound like a camp councillor or something?, well anyway you get what I'm saying (at least I hope so).  
  
So with all things settled in the Digital World, it looks like for now, we're not needed there. We'll still make visits to see our old friends. No way would I go without seeing Gabumon!. Everytime I go to the Digital World, it brings back the memories of our first adventures. Sometimes, I'll just sit by Seadramon's lake, and I start thinking of my little brother. I'll take old my old harmonica and I'll play his favourite song, I know he can hear it, wherever he is now.  
  
TK if you can hear this now….I love you little brother….  
  
THE END  
  
Notes: that's all folks!, R + R please!, and if you have any requests for fics you want me to write leave it with your review, I'll give credit to any ideas I use!.  
  
Over and out  
  
Yamato 


End file.
